


But for You, for Us

by trajektoria



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Adjusting, Happy Ending, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trajektoria/pseuds/trajektoria
Summary: Armand de Sardet once promised that he would never leave Constantin. And he keeps his promises.Spoilers for the ending of the game.





	But for You, for Us

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the people from Greedfall discord server for beta'ing this ficlet. Much appreciated <3
> 
> This ficlet was inspired by this amazing art: [ New gods of Teer Fradee by kitigai](https://kitigai.tumblr.com/post/187803080132/new-gods-of-teer-fradee).

It all felt so unreal, like a nightmare seeping through the veil of dreams into the reality, leaving Armand de Sardet stunned and confused. In a daze, he had fended off the monster. In a stupor and with a sinking heart, he listened to Constantin’s explanations. In a trance, he felt in his bones the rumbling words of a god. And now, as his numb fingers coiled around a dagger, he could only stare at his dearest cousin, forced to make the impossible choice. 

Perhaps it was a moment to ponder, to weigh the pros and cons like he always did while forging alliances and sealing business deals. What would benefit the largest group of people? Which option would bring the most profit? How to keep safe as many as possible?

But no such thoughts appeared in his mind. 

His mind was empty. His heart was full, though, fluttering helplessly in his chest. 

It was obvious, wasn’t it? From the very beginning. There could be no other choice, never. To hell and back, their souls bonded for all eternity. Would it really be so different than what they had already? Different than Armand fighting for Constantin tooth and nail every day, sacrificing everything for him?

No more fighting now, time to hang up his sword and shield. Just a sweet surrender. Forever.

His body moved on its own. He took off his left glove, letting it fall to the ground. The blade swiped across his palm, the pain dull and insignificant. 

“Come,” said Constantin, extending his hand. “Trust me.” 

And Armand did, as always, without a question. 

It was all a blur. Taking Constantin’s hand, coming closer, getting locked in his warm embrace. He closed his eyes as the world around them crumbled to dust, drowning the agonizing screams of a dying god. 

* * *

“How are you feeling, my dearest cousin?” Came the question after an eternity. Armand pulled back, looked at Constantin’s face and… for the first time he saw him, really  _ saw  _ him.

The energy, the radiance, the brightest star in the firmament, warm and welcoming. Armand took a step back, overwhelmed. Everything was different. He felt… he felt so much. New senses opened up for him, flooding him with sensations and emotions he never knew. The island surrounded him – in him, around him, through him – pumping magic through his veins. He felt… no, he  _ was _ every blade of grass, every animal scuttling through the forest floor, every stone and every bird high above. He looked at his hands – his and not his, so foreign – marred with tiny brown rivulets like roots of a tree, spreading all across his body. He felt them like phantom limbs in his phantom body, so otherworldly he had no words to describe them. Words eluded him, tied to the old world he belonged to no more. He reached for his head, touching roots that took hold in his scalp, a thorny crown to mark the birth of a new god. 

He took a deep breath out of habit, and felt tiny flowers dancing inside his chest, moved by the gust of breath. His knees were weak, and strong, and not his. The pulse of the island thrummed in his temple, loud, astounding, overwhelming…

The arms around his shaking frame grounded him, keeping his spirit tied to his body. 

“It will pass. I promise,” Constantin whispered, holding him tight. “You will get used to it after a while. But for now, let me repay you for everything you have ever done for me. I will take care of you now, Armand. Nothing will harm you now.”

The words were comforting, like a balm and an anchor. 

“Is this real, Constantin? Are we really gods?”

“We are omnipotent, we are infinite now. We can do so much! The world filled with so much beauty! No wars, no greed, no pain! We can do it all!”

“Yes. Yes, we can,” he said, getting lost in Constantin’s embrace. They were one now, two souls entwined, permeating each other, connected like no humans before them ever were. He  _ felt _ him and he knew Constantin  _ felt _ him as well. And Constantin knew the truth even before the words left his mouth. “I promised to never leave you. I want to be with you, no matter what or how.”

The bright energy flickered in surprise only to shine twice as bright. 

“You will. We will. Forever.”

Smiling, safe in Constantin’s embrace, Armand faded into him. In perfect harmony, the roots snaking around their bodies, the two benevolent guardians of Teer Fradee found their peace, melting into one. 


End file.
